Harry Sorenson
by NivMizzet6977
Summary: Harry's magic reacted unexpectedly during Voldemort's attack. Now, Harry Sorenson, adopted grandson of Stan Sroenson, has to deal with Hogwarts 9 months a year while dealing with the Magical Preserve and its dangers during the summer break.


**Updates are going real slow like right now since I'm having problems with school so I'm just going to post the first chapter of several fics of mine for you to judge whether they are worthy to continue or not. Here's hoping I get back to writing soon, Cheerios!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Fablehaven. I no own Harry Potter.**

**Story Title: Harry Sorenson**

**Prologue: Halloween**

"Don't worry, Lils! We'll be fine, won't we Harry?" Mary McKinnon, one of Lily Potter's two best friends, reassured her while holding a two year old Harry. Harry was smart for a child. He could already tell people his name when asked. His twin, Daniel, was currently asleep in their room.

"In any case, Lils, we have the Fidelius charm on the house and I don't think that Peter is going to tell Voldemort anytime soon." James Potter said, chuckling. The married couple hasn't left the house for months due to Voldemort. Mary offered to babysit while James takes the pregnant Lily out for a day free of stress and Dark Lords.

Lily sighed.

"Thanks again, Mary." She said. Mary just waved her off and pushed them out of the house.

"Bye! Have fun!" she called out.

**==============================page break==============================**

"No!" Mary screamed, while trying to shield the twins from Lord Voldemort. Voldemort cackled.

"Stand aside, girl." He demanded. Mary pulled out her wand, but she was too slow.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Mary dropped to the floor, dead. The Dark Lord approached the twins.

"Which one to kill first?" he pondered. The question was redundant as the twins were identical in every way. He pointed his wand at Harry, not that he knew that it was Harry.

"Goodbye, Avada Kedavra!"

**==============================page break==============================**

Harry watched the scary man looming over him and his brother. When the green light appeared, his magic detected a threat and responded. A golden shield formed around the twins and reflected the light back at the scary man, who shrieked in pain. A black, wispy thing erupted from the dying body. Harry's magic, which was apparently sentient, detected the wisp and concluded that the threat was not neutralized. It did the next best thing and got Harry out of there, at the cost of its sentience.

**==============================page break==============================**

Lily clutched the crying Daniel to her chest. She lost her best friend and son in one night. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she leaned into the hug.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stood to one side. Sirius thought about his little Stella and Orion while Remus about Ted. They could only imagine the pain that their best friends must be feeling right now.

Lily turned to the solemn looking old man standing in the corner of the room.

"He's not dead, is he Albus? Tell me he's not dead, please." Lily pleaded, hugging Daniel even tighter. Albus sighed.

"I don't know if he's alive. Nobody knows what really happened here but if he is alive, I'll do whatever I can to find him." Albus replied. And deep inside, he hoped that the sweet child who used to tug at his beard was still alive somewhere.

**==============================page break==============================**

Said child was teleported by his magic to one of the safest places on Earth. A place that very few knew about. A place called Fablehaven, whose current caretaker named Stan Sorenson was taking a walk on the yard.

Stan has encountered a lot of weird things in his life so he wasn't that surprised when he heard a cry. Wondering what kind of creature mimics the cry of a human baby, he peeked around the bush and found a…human child. He had a mop of raven black hair and a curious looking scar on his forehead. The scar was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"What's your name little one?" Stan asked, not really expecting an answer. The child looked at him with brilliant green eyes.

"Hawwy Pottew."


End file.
